


Familial Bonds

by Zerrah



Category: Oxenfree
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Sort-of incest, Time Loop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 12:07:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10662258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zerrah/pseuds/Zerrah
Summary: "I feel bad that we never got to know one another..." He reached out for her hand, turned it over and gazed at her palm. "...live together."This is wrong,a small voice supplied, but she couldn't bring herself to care. Nothing could really compare to the existential dread of this night.





	Familial Bonds

Jonas was trailing behind her again; too closely, really, but she craved his presence, didn't mind if he encroached on her space. They could posses him again, at any moment, so Alex should be a little concerned, but she wasn't, and couldn't bring herself to even think about it. Eyes flashing red, a voice mocking her with perverse sweetness. Evil filling the room.

But the truth. Alex sighed. She didn't want to think of that, either. She didn't mind when Jonas bumped her shoulders, craved any contact. It made her feel safer, even though it shouldn't, even though he was susceptible. Even now, feeling his breath at her neck made her shiver and filled her with warmth. 

Eventually, near the bottom of Epiphany Fields he cleared his throat. She didn't say anything, but stopped.

"You, umm...." Jonas cleared his throat again. "I hope you don't mind that I'm so close to you."

"Oh, ah, of course not." Her voice sounded hoarse to her own ears. Alex laughed weakly. "We have to stick together." 

She licked her lips, and was surprised to see his eyes linger there, as if he found the sight intriguing. He looked up to meet her gaze. "I just want to...protect you. I don't want anything to happen to you." He stepped closer. 

"Yeah, I get it, you're..." She trailed off. She almost said, _you're like a brother to me._ But that was only part of the truth. Yes, she already felt this familial bond after only a few hours of wandering the island, and he did remind her in some ways of Michael. They were both tall, with dark hair, and were rather overprotective. Alex found that she _wanted_ Jonas to protect her, though, encase her in a sweet embrace, even though there wasn't anything he could really do against the ghosts. And truth be told, everything felt so familiar, perpetual deja vu, she felt like his scent, an earthy pine, somewhat overbearing presence, and low voice were imprinted in her subconscious from a hundred days, a thousand, an infinite knot, a perpetual reminder. Memories of him tickled at the back of her mind, and she felt like she had craved his touch a countless times before. Had they done more than casually touched? Had she...had he, done more?

"I feel bad that we never got to know one another..." He reached out for her hand, turned it over and gazed at her palm. "...live together."

 _This is wrong,_ a small voice supplied, but she couldn't bring herself to care. Nothing could really compare to the existential dread of this night. 

Alex wasn't sure what gave her the courage to do it, but before she had a change to second guess herself, she reached up and crushed their lips together, only registering his look of shock once before closing her eyes, feeling his cracked lips against hers. The contact wasn't particularly passionate, just closed lips pressed against one another.

The moment seem to stretch out with each thundering heartbeat in her ears. Her stomach burned, and she froze, not wanting to pull away to see his look of disgust. Eventually, she drew back, and whispered, "I'm sorry, that was...I don't know what I was even thinking." She laughed nervously again. "You're my-"

Jonas grabbed the back of her head and shoulder, pulling her into a deep kiss, exploring her mouth with a possessive tongue. He pressed forward, cornered her against the side of the cliff, and trapped their hips together. Everything about his mannerisms screamed control and a need to dominate, and she whimpered helplessly as he began to slowly grind their hips together, feeling his hard length rub against her pelvis. 

He pulled back, but Alex still felt his heavy breath against her lips. "Tell me to stop, Alex." He moaned when she parted her legs for him, and he lifted her leg for better access. "Tell me to stop if you want this to end, and I will." 

"No, don't let go, Jonas," she said desperately. She clung to him, pressing her nose against his neck, taking in his scent. His hands grabbed her ass and lifted her, propping her against the cliff, and then she really was trapped, moaning helplessly as he began a steady rhythm. If they hadn't been wearing clothing, he would have been inside of her, and she wished he would be brave enough to throw caution to the wind, rip off her clothes...maybe it would have been easier if she were wearing a skirt...

Static, then they were back that the entrance of Epiphany's Fields, Jonas walking far too closely behind her. She stopped short, and he slammed into her. Her cheeks flushed when she realized he was hard. 

"Shit! Sorry about that." He touched her arm as if checking for some kind of damage. "I...shouldn't have been walking so close to you."

She managed a wan smile. "Another time loop. You said that already."

"Oh, really?" He shook his head. "Did I run into you again?"

Alex reached for his hand, and ignored his surprised, penetrating look. With all these loops, she couldn't help but wonder how much time they've spent together that he's never remembered, or neither of them remembered. Her thumb ran along his dry, calloused knuckles. "I didn't mind. Jonas."


End file.
